


In the Present: Middle of the Night

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [4]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after meeting up again -- 15 years later -- they spend their time reconnecting.</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: none - however, the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3) </p><p>
  <i>Luke whimpers softly. He can't help it. Alex is pushing all his buttons, promising to make each and every one of his fantasies come true.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

It's an unfamiliar 3 a.m. stumble to the john, but the moonlight shining through the loft's wide windows certainly helps. Alex braces one hand against the bathroom wall as he pisses, blinking himself awake. His evening with Luke was surreal, and he still doesn't quite know whether to invest himself in this encounter, for all their discussions of the inevitability of fate. Because the fact is, Alex isn't convinced that fate necessarily _is_ inevitable. But he's sure of one thing: he doesn't want to let go.

He washes up and makes his way back to the bed only to stand and watch Luke sleep. It could be seconds, could be minutes, he's not sure -- but when eventually he breaks from his frozen stance, he draws the blanket slowly from his lover's body. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Alex takes Luke's cock into his mouth and gently sucks.

Luke wakes with a gasp, hands instinctively finding their way into Alex's hair. "Oh, god," he whispers, head thumping back against his pillow, the hot wet of Alex's mouth even better than his dream. "Mm, yeah. Don't stop..."

Alex rumbles approval around his mouthful and begins to bob his head. Sucking harder and jerking Luke off with his fist every time he pulls back. No finesse whatsoever, just sheer determination.

Luke tugs on Alex's hair, hips rocking with his movements, pleasure building and building until it crashes over him in one huge wave and he cries out, spilling hot and thick down Alex's throat.

Choking just a little, Alex swallows and swallows again, then licks up a last few drops. "I always wondered how you'd taste," he murmurs, grinning and kissing the inside of Luke's thigh before prowling up the bed to lie down next to him.

"And?" Luke prompts with a smile, rising up to straddle Alex, dark hair falling down around his face, his hands planted squarely against Alex's chest.

"And...? I think I might just get addicted," Alex answers, reaching up to thread his fingers through Luke's hair. "I love that you grew your hair longer."

"It's easier to take care of when it's this length," Luke says, but right there and then he makes a promise to himself not to cut it unless he has to. He shifts against Alex's erection, feeling it swell between his cheeks. "Your turn. Do you want my mouth or do you want me to ride you?"

Alex hisses in response to the teasing stimulation, but then he smirks. "I don't know. If I say you should ride me, will I have to tie your hands behind your back first?"

Luke laughs, delighted. "You could. I have actual rope and handcuffs. But I'd be happy to have my hands free too," he adds, still feeling his way through things. Not sure just how much experience Alex has with that sort of stuff and whether there's something he could do or offer that would scare him off.

" _Actual_ rope and handcuffs. That's hardcore," Alex muses through his grin. He slides his hands down to cup Luke's hips. "Right now, I just want to fuck you. And then, after we get a few hours of sleep... Yeah, I definitely want to try that licking-you-all-over thing."

Luke shivers at that, shifting against Alex again as he reaches into the nightstand for lube and a condom. "I wish we could go without," he says softly, dropping the rubber on Alex's chest and reaching behind to open himself up. "Like we did then. I still remember how it felt having you spill inside me."

"I remember, too," Alex murmurs, ripping open the foil. "You... you've actually been the only one for me, ever. I haven't taken that step with anyone else."

"Me neither," Luke says. "Do you get tested?" All the gay men he knows do, but Alex isn't gay.

"Yeah, of course." The answer is easy, but Alex's brain is still stuck on that _me neither_. He meets Luke's eyes in the dim moonlight. "So..." There's a soft slap when he tosses the condom packet back onto the night stand.

Luke whimpers softly. He can't help it. Alex is pushing all his buttons, promising to make each and every one of his fantasies come true. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he murmurs, already reaching for Alex's cock.

"Fuck, no," Alex mutters, reaching out to circle Luke's nipple with his fingertip. "Dead people are definitely not my kink." He shifts slightly, pushing into Luke's hand.

"No?" Luke grins, tightening his grip around Alex's cock for a moment before lining it up with his hole and slowly pressing downward. "What _are_ your kinks?"

"You." Sucking in a breath, Alex forces himself to stay still and enjoy every second of the torment. He laughs softly. "Apparently. I also like to watch. And bukkake..." Shit, if it weren't the middle of the night, he'd probably have the good graces to blush right now. "It's fucked up. But it's so fucking hot."

Luke moans, both at the words and the way Alex is stretching him open. Like no one else ever has. God. Raw and bare and... _Fuck_. He nods. "It is. Really hot." Swallowing hard as he bottoms out, his softening cock struggling to fill once more. "I like... assplay." Like Alex doesn't already know that. But. "Dildos, plugs," his cheeks heating as he adds, with yet another moan as he lifts and drops, intensifying the stretch, "fists, although I haven't actually managed to fully take one."

Alex's mouth quirks up. "I haven't, either." He trails his fingers down Luke's cleft and circles the edge of his hole. Feeling where they're joined. "Show me everything you've learned."

Luke moans again, eyes closing for an instant, everything centred on that spot, on those fingers, on Alex's cock moving into him. Filling him. "Tell me what you don't like," he whispers. "Tell me what turns you off. I don't want to turn you off."

"Um." _Christ_. Alex is actually expected to think that deeply, _now?_ "Uh, needles," he says, because he feels like he has to come up with something. "Sounds."

Fuck. If Alex even knows enough to put those two things out there... Luke shivers, his movements picking up pace as his fingers trail over Alex's chest, over his nipples, pinching them lightly. "And this?" he whispers. "Do you like being touched? Bitten? Rimmed?"

A smirk spreads across Alex's face. "Fuck, yeah. Are you involved?" He dips just the tip of his finger into Luke's hole alongside his cock. "I love all of it."

Shuddering as the penetration intensifies, Luke drops forward for a kiss. Licking into Alex's mouth. Chasing after his taste, after his tongue, his teeth. God. "I can't get enough of you," he whispers, riding Alex harder.

"Good," Alex growls back. He wraps his hand around Luke's throat and holds him in place for a longer kiss. Hard and hungry.

Luke moans into the kiss, lost in how fucking perfect this feels. How good they feel together. How right. He'd wondered if his fourteen year-old mind had blown their connection into something impossible to realize, to live up to, but now, here, it's better than ever.

Wrapping an arm around Luke's middle, Alex rolls them so he's on top. He pulls Luke's hair, tugging his head to the side to bare his throat. His brain screams an alert, _No bruises! No bruises!_ but then he thinks about how they've only got this week. And he sinks his teeth in for a harsh bite.

Another sharp cry, eyes flashing wide, and Luke makes a sound like he's been gutted, coming a second time, hot and wet and shaking between them. Hands grabbing Alex's ass and urging him on. _Fill me..._

The hot seed sears Alex's skin, blurring his mind with flames in an instant. He shouts and spills into his lover, hips still working, pumping every drop deep inside. Leaving him gasping for breath against Luke's throat.

"Oh, god," Luke whispers, keeping Alex right where he is for a moment before sliding his hands up his back and hugging him close. "You feel so good."

For long moments Alex can't even speak. But at last, he manages a typical joke. "It's good to know you don't mind being woken up in the middle of the night." Fuck, he feels like he's been melted down to his bones.

"Mm. Feel free to wake me like that any time," Luke murmurs, brushing his lips across Alex's shoulder.

"Right." Alex smiles at the sweet caress. "And you should feel free to let me know when I'm so heavy that I'm crushing the life out of you." Because god, he doesn't want to move.

"Never," Luke insists, laughing and throwing his legs around the back of Alex's thighs, tightening his arms. "I'm going to keep you here."


End file.
